Random Fandoms
by catiebugg
Summary: This will contain short stories either of my many OCs or just a general random fandom. I'll label what game, movie, or TV they are from in the title. Enjoy the random fandoms!
1. Borderlands: Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Her feet couldn't move her another step. The young girl collapsed onto her knees, throwing her head up towards the sky. She would have screamed, but her throat was so dry that it was constricted. Only a little gasp came from her lips. A single tear ran down her cheek as she forced herself back up.  
>Holly trudged forward, feeling like she would die any second. The Pandora sun glared down at her, causing Holly to squint. Then, she looked around her as she attempted to get an idea of where she was. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air that pushed her forward. Stunned, she laid there on the sandy ground. A low growl then sounded behind her.<br>She immediately jumped back up and came face-to-face with a skag. Her lip turned up into a scowl. Before the creature could pounce again, Holly drew her only gun that was strapped onto her back. Only one shot when it opened it's ugly mouth...  
>The skag lifted its head and opened is mouth, which split into three flaps. Holly reacted and shot into it. The skag was forced backwards by the shot, and it slammed onto the ground. She gave it one more shot in its chest, and it twitched with a moan. Then, it moved no more.<br>Standing over her victory, Holly grunted. She then touched her necklace unconsciously. Her fingers traced over the worn bone, or whatever it was. The butterfly that her brother gave her.  
>Her brother.<br>With another grunt, Holly dropped her hand and turned away from the skag, expecting there to be more. She turned her head back and forth, searching the grounds. A gasp then did come from her dry lips when she saw something that she didn't expect. _People_.  
>There was four of them standing on the horizon: Three males and one female. Two of the guys were huge and muscular, although one was a bit bigger than the other, while the last one was more lankly. The only thing that Holly noticed of the woman was her pink hair. She was the one that approached Holly first, also.<br>Scared, strangely, Holly took a step back. The woman rolled her eyes and was suddenly right next to Holly. She gave a dry scream and almost fell back.  
>"Huh, fearless towards a skag, yet scared silly by a couple of people." The woman said. "You got nothing to be afraid of, hon."<br>The others then walked over to join the two girls. Holly quickly scanned the faces of the strangers: The lanky one had a mask on, with a ponytail jutting out from behind. The black muscular one was almost war-torn. The more muscular one, well, Holly didn't stare at him very long. Then, her eyes rested on the woman. She gulped, but no saliva was there.  
>"I-I...water." Holly managed to murmur.<br>The woman gave her a bottle. Holly took it quickly, and chugged the whole bottle. She sighed and ran a hand across her lips. She licked them, then handed the bottle back. The water seemed to make her more of herself.  
>"Holly Sanders." She told them.<br>"Hm, well I'm Lilith, and those are Mordecai, Roland, and Brick." Lilith informed.  
>Brick, that name suits him well, Holly thought as she looked them over again. Lilith crossed her arms.<br>"You got some talent there, Holly." She said. "Wanna join us?"  
>Holly's eyes widened. She never thought that she would meet people, let alone actually join them on a quest, or whatever it was they were doing. She nodded her head vigorously. Lilith grinned. She snapped her fingers at the men, who then handed her some stuff: armor, clothes, guns, shields, ammo, and just about everything else Holly would need.<br>She took the items with gratitude, thinking to herself, _Oh, Shep can wait a bit longer for what's comin' to him._  
>As soon as she was ready, the five of them journeyed into the unknown.<p> 


	2. Iron Man: A Continuing Legacy

A Continuing Legacy

I was never allowed down there in Dad's "personal area", but curiosity eventually got a hold of me. On my fourteenth birthday, I managed to sneak away from Dad. I carefully, silently crept downstairs. The stairs ended at a glass door which revealed everything to me. Yes, I know that Tony Stark, my dad, is Iron Man, but I didn't know that he had all this...  
>I stood in front of the glass door, my fingers twitching to open it. But that would've been too easy. So, I placed my hand on the glass right next to the handle. A screen appeared on the glass and read my prints. Aha. I knew this because Dad had...well, let's just say that I'm <em>not<em> supposed to know about this. A few seconds passed, and then the computer unlocked the door.  
>I was in. I slowly opened the door and paused in the doorway. Would an alarm go off? But it read my prints. I took a deep breath and reluctantly put my foot in and-Nothing. I was seriously in.<br>"Miss Stark," A computerized voice said, making me jump. "I see you finally made it."  
>I stood just outside of the giant garage-like room, my eyes landing on Dad's suits.<br>"So, you were expecting me?" I asked inquiringly.  
>"Your father knew you would find this eventually." The computer answered.<br>Slowly, I walked over to his four suits, glancing at the antique cars and high-tech computers on the way. Once in front of the suits, I reached out to touch one when I heard someone else come in.  
>"Good evening, Mr. Stark." The computer greeted.<br>"Evening, Jarvis." I heard Dad say.  
>I turned and grinned innocently. My dad approached my with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad, but Dad was good at concealing his emotions. We stood in front of his suits for sometime before he started to speak.<br>"I didn't let you sneak off an accident, you know." He said. "I knew you left to see this."  
>"I knew I'd get caught eventually." I said with an indifferent shrug. "But I'm glad you let me see this," I reached for it, but Dad smacked my hand.<br>I yelped and glared up at him, but my eyes trailed down to his chest. Through his black t-shirt, the blue glow of his, basically, heart showed. It was the thing that kept him alive. My fingers unconsciously brushed it through the shirt, and Dad let me.  
>"Will I have one?" I whispered.<br>Not understanding, Dad titled his head slightly. I touched it again, and he had a sense of realization. Dad took my hand and gazed upon me with his big brown eyes, which were the eyes that I myself had.  
>"I hope you never do." He responded gently. "The suits themselves, on the other hand, I hope you will receive gratefully in time."<br>I widened my eyes as my fingers dropped from his hand and back to my sides. Biting my lip, I looked at the four suits standing there rather menacingly.  
>"Like, be a superhero receive suits type deal?" I asked.<br>"Not if you don't want to." Dad replied.  
>I looked back at the suits, thinking. It would be fun to run around and save people, but wouldn't that put myself in danger? Although, isn't that part of the rush? Dad put an arm around my shoulders reassuringly.<br>"I'm not going anywhere for awhile, Lizzy." He murmured. "You don't have to decide now."  
>"I know, but wouldn't it be cool to be part of a continuing legacy?" I murmured back.<br>Dad grinned and kissed my head.  
>"I suppose it would be." He paused. "Come on, now. Your friends should be arriving soon, along with your mother."<br>He turned me away from the suits and led me back to the door. I gave one last fleeting glance at the suits and smiled. That was the moment that I decided to be the next Iron Man...or Girl, or Woman. I'm still working out names.


	3. Iron Man: A Birthday to Remember

A Birthday to Remember

The first time I saw my dad as Iron Man was at my tenth birthday party. When he stepped outside into the sunlight, his yellow and red armor glinted off the light. It was the coolest thing I ever saw, still to this day. I thought that he was being like an entertainer or something, you know. Yeah, I knew something was up when he forced my friends and me into the house. We all pushed our faces against the glass, watching as Dad poised for battle. Only then did I notice the twinkling objects in the sky.  
>We all screamed and fell back farther into the room. Two overly-sized gray robots that were build to look like Iron Man stomped down into the ground. I stood back up and rushed to the window.<br>"Daddy!" I cried as the battle began.  
>Dad jumped up and bashed into one of the giants. It caused them both to run into a tree, which split into millions of shards. I cringed away as a few bounced off the window. He opened his hand and sent a beam into the machine. Dad turned away and it exploded almost dramatically behind him. The other massive robot was clomping toward us little girls, who screamed again and ran from the room. I only stood my ground, fear constricting me.<br>It raised its hand, like Dad, and the circle in its palm started to glow. I stared at it, my mouth gap. I heard Dad yell my name, and I thought that would be the last thing I would ever hear. The glow got brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it was gone. I blinked.  
>The yard was empty, only the destroyed tables, presents, and the other Iron Man wannabe. Where did Dad go? I slowly opened the door and stepped outside.<br>"Daddy?" I called hoarsely.  
>No answer, but I could hear the distant sound of a battle. By now, a few of my braver friends crept out into the room. One even came out next to me.<br>"Lizzy," My best friend, Angela murmured, "What happened?"  
>I only gave a shrug. I didn't know. As we stood there, leaning towards the sound of the battle, a couple more girls came outside. Soon enough, we were all standing outside. I frowned. What could be taking him so long?<br>Suddenly, there was a surge of water that splashed up onto the patio. Some saw the projectile smash into the ocean. We all ran to the edge of the patio, which overlooked the ocean. There was a section of water that was choppy, but it was mostly calm.  
>"Daddy?" I cried, leaning over the edge.<br>I had spotted the faint, bluish glow in the water. It had to be him. I then leaned over too far, causing me to fall over the edge. I screamed as I plummeted to the ocean. Closing my eyes, I anticipated the cold splash of water, but I felt none. I did hear a splash, though. And the feeling of landing on something hard. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was face-to-face with Iron Man.  
>Once I realized that I was flying in his arms, I quickly threw my arms around his neck. There was a click of metal, and the mask parted to reveal Dad's face. He smiled at me, his expression tired.<br>"Daddy, you saved me!" I exclaimed.  
>"Seems that I did." He responded warmly.<br>I glanced down and saw the ocean under us. I cried out and pushed myself deeper in Dad's arms. He then flew back to the patio and landed firmly. He placed my on the ground securely and sighed, shaking his head with a grin. Then, he looked around at my friends, who were staring at him with wide eyes.  
>They let out a cheer, jumping and clapping their hands. Dad's grin widened as he bowed.<br>"Thank you, thank you. Just doing my job." He gave a wink, patted my cheek, closed his mask, and flew off into the air with a salute.  
>Yep, that's my dad for ya. Gotta love him. He did, like, make world peace after all. Oh Dad...<p> 


	4. Iron Man: Fly Time

Fly Time

The feeling of flight is a wonderful thing. It makes me feel free, weightless, and all that other stuff, you know. I still can't believe that Dad let me fly that day. Mom, of course, was against it, but Dad has his ways.  
>We went downstairs into his little "lair" and stood in front of his suits. He looked down at me with a smug expression.<br>"You ready?"  
>"As I'll ever be." I answered, my heart racing.<br>Dad nodded and pushed a button on the wall. I expected the glass in front of his suits to rise, but instead, part of the wall opened up.  
>"Whoa..."<br>It was almost identical to Dad's, only it was smaller, had more of a pink tint, and was less detailed with other gadgets. My fingers grazed the smooth metal as I gazed upon it. Dad stood behind me, his arms crossed with a warm smile.  
>"It's mine?" I whispered.<br>"I think it's too small for me." He teased.  
>"Can I put it on?" I asked, turning sharply.<br>Dad raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, as if saying, "Are you serious?"  
>"Dur." I muttered.<br>Excitedly, I stepped onto the platform which the suit was standing on. Suddenly, the wall closed. I gasped as the suit seemed to jump at me. There were sounds of metal clanking and clacking, and then I was in. The wall slid open, and I stepped out. I raised my hand and turned it this way and that, amazed that I was in my own Iron Man suit, which fit perfectly.  
>"Awesome, isn't it?" Dad said, who was in his own suit now.<br>I nodded and looked down at my feet, on the point of completely freaking out at the awesomeness. Dad grinned, and then his mask snapped shut. I did the same with my own mask. I paused as the little screens appeared on in the inside of my mask. This was awesome, indeed. He then motioned for me to follow him. Dad put his palms down, and he shot into the air, through the tunnel leading up to the skies.  
>Nervous now, I slowly clonked my way under the hole. I placed my feet firmly on the ground, sighed, and made myself shoot into the tunnel. I couldn't help but scream. I was blasting through the tunnel and burst abruptly into the air. I saw my dad hovering a bit away from the entrance. I found that I couldn't stop. Dad appeared next to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to a halt.<br>"I see you've got the control down." He said sarcastically.  
>"You're the one who crashed into your cars and the house when you first flew." I returned.<br>"Fair enough." He replied with a shrug. "Suppose that I should teach you and what not."  
>We spend the whole night in trying to get my control under, well, control. I eventually got it that next morning, and I flew over the city with Dad. My drowsiness soon vanished and was replaced by the rush of flight.<br>I was so in control that I was able to do flips and twirls while Dad watching, laughing to himself, I'm guessing. Mom wasn't too happy to hear that I was gone all night, but she did like that I enjoyed myself. I try everyday now to go out and practice. My hope is that I will fight with my dad, side-by-side.  
>Although, I don't think either of my parents would want that, but we'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	5. Iron Man: The Last Mob

The Last Mob

Every day at school, still, I am bombarded by students who demand to know about my dad. The worst time of this mob is when the seventh hour bell rings. School is done for the day. I have to almost sprint to Dad's awaiting car. He was right there, why didn't they attack _him_? Dad loves attention. Loves it. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to people about my dad and his accomplishments. But when a mob comes at you, the love just vanishes.  
>Anyways, back to my escape. Angela, my friend from my tenth birthday party, would help me. She pushes people ahead of me out of my way. And believe me, Angela may be short, but she's stronger than you think. She's the best. I don't know what I would do without her.<br>So, I'm basically running down the halls as Angela shoves the crazy students away. Once outside of the school and into the open, I start to sprint for real. My shoulder-length hair whips my face, getting my eyes every now and then. Angela stops near the doors and tries to close them, which usually works. Like I said, Angela is stronger than you think. I look over my shoulder and see Angela on her butt, rubbing her head. The mob was right behind me. With a yelp, I finally jumped into Dad's car, which at a circle of paparazzi flashing their cameras and yelling questions at him. I can't see his eyes, since he's wearing his sun glasses, but his mouth was curled into a small grin.  
>"Go, Dad! GO!" I cry desperately.<br>Dad rolls his eyes and steps on the gas. The paparazzi clear the way as we drive between the gap. I turn in my seat and see the disappointed group of students, paparazzi, and teachers. With a sigh of relief, I turn back and slump against the seat.  
>"Why can't I be home schooled?" I mutter.<br>"Who would teach you?" asks Dad. "I'd be too busy, and your mother is always doing something."  
>"Jarvis could."<br>"Lizzy-"  
>"Dad, seriously! I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this!" I complain. "You don't know what I go through."<br>"I see it every day, sweet." Dad replies. "I go through it, too."  
>"Not like me." I return bitterly.<br>Dad glances at me with a slight frown. The car pulled to a gentle stop at a stoplight. Dad put an arm behind my headrest and exhaled. I knew he was staring me with his stupid, little grin. Trying to get me to smile myself. I shifted uncomfortably.  
>"Light changed." I murmur.<br>The car got back into motion. Dad didn't move his arm. Now his fingers were brushing my shoulder, daring me to giggle. I am terribly ticklish. I bit my bottom lip, and tried to scoot away. Too late. I burst into a hysterical laughter while Dad continued to simply brush my shoulder.  
>"Stop it!" I cry "You know that's my weakness!"<br>"That's the point." Dad says as we pull up to the house.  
>I quickly unbuckle and hop out of the car. Dad laughs as he opens his door and steps out. My glare dug into his chuckling eyes. Then, he coughed and all sign of laughter left his face. Dad put his hands in his pockets and slowly came over to my side of the car.<br>"Home school?" He asks.  
>I gave him one stiff nod in response. Dad stares blankly as me, thinking. His "thinking face", as he calls it. A few minutes passes when Dad finally nodded.<br>"Yeah, sure." He finally says.  
>"Yes! Thank you, daddy!" I yell.<br>I ran to him and threw my arms around him. Dad laughs and hugs me back. He kisses my head.  
>"You know that I love you?" I whisper.<br>"I do now."  
>We laughed and walked into the house, arms linked.<p> 


	6. Legend of Kyrandia:A Mystic's Apprentice

A Mystic's Apprentice

The Mystic's apprentice gasped as she dropped her flask again. The Mystic herself sighed, bending down to pick the shards up.  
>"Zanthia, I'm sorry, I-"<br>"Don't worry about it," Zanthia muttered. "That was just the tenth time you've dropped the flask. It was the wrong color, anyways."  
>"I-" Delle broke off, a blush appearing on her face.<br>Zanthia threw the shards into a basket near the cauldron. It was almost full now with broken glass. Her apprentice gripped the large wooden spoon anxiously. Delle was getting worse by the day, or she thought so, anyways. She was surprised that the Mystic didn't throw her back into Faeriewood. She'd only been with Zanthia for a few weeks, so why was she keeping her around?  
>"Go on, dear," Zanthia said gently, seeing how hurt the young girl was. "Try one more time."<br>Delle, apprehensive, dipped the spoon back in the bubbling blue mixture in the cauldron. Slowly, she mixed the potion, whimpering whenever the potion gurgled. Zanthia watched from behind patiently. She trusted his young red-head. There was something about her...  
>Even Darm and Brandywine could see something in the young Kyrandian. Something different, something powerful. Although, Brynn hesitated in allowing Delle to be trained. Brynn felt something else, something strong and- Zanthia refused to hear it. If Darm said yes, it was a <em>yes<em>.  
>Soon enough, the potion turned a sickly yellow. Delle smiled and started to laugh.<br>"I did it!" She cried, hopping up and down. "Look, look, Zanthia! It's _yellow_! It's the right color."  
>Zanthia grinned as she approached, putting a hand on Delle's shoulder. The Mystic dangled a flask in front of Delle's face. The apprentice froze, her eyes wide. Reluctantly, Delle took the flask. She slowly, ever so slowly, immersed the flask in the potion. Then, just as slow, she took it out. Zanthia had a cork in her palm and was holding it out to Delle. Delle gingerly took the cork and put it in the flask, and-<br>_CRASH._  
>"Oh-!" Delle cursed as Zanthia cleaned up the mess. "I was so close!"<br>"One more time, Delle." The Mystic encouraged, a smile on her face.


	7. BioShock: Rescue

Rescue  
>She screamed, running as fast as her legs could take her. Her bare feet crashed onto the ground with every step, causing sharp objects to gash at the bottoms of her feet. It was pointless, all this running. The splicers would catch her with no one there to protect her.<br>Stella Abrams kept going, trying to push the sounds of the advancing splicers out of her head. They called for her, begging her to stop. What did they want from her? She had no ADAM inside her body, and she wasn't a Little Sister.  
>"Please! Leave me alone!" Stella cried, still running.<br>Only the cackling laughter answered her. Stella sobbed, feeling too weak to continue. She felt that her heart was about to burst when-  
>She fell.<br>The girl fell flat on her face onto the water seeping through the cracks of Rapture. She pushed herself up, but was shoved back down into the puddle. One of them was on top of her. Stella cried out, kicking and flailing her arms.  
>"Hush up, you-!" One of the splicers spat.<br>Only, it was cut off by a scream, a wail, that rang and echoed through the whole underwater city. The splicer cursed, hopping off the girl.  
>"Let's get outta here!"<br>The group of them ran for a doorway, but it was too late. Another high-pitched cry rang through the air, closer and louder this time. Stella herself screamed out of fear. There was one more, much much closer, and a figure dropped down from above. The splicers yelled, some running and some attacking the dark figure foolishly. Only a red beam of light showed from its head. Its diver suit helmet head...?  
>Stella blinked, and then nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>She started, sitting up in the bed she was placed in. Stella snapped her head back and forth, seeing that she was in a nursery-type room. There were girls, young girls; some were watching her but now retreated at her awakening and others playing with toys on the floor or on the other beds.<br>Stella gasped when she actually looked at the girls, their yellow glowing eyes staring back at her, wondering who this girl was.  
>"You woke up." One of them whispered.<br>Stella pushed herself to the wall the bed was against, terror gripping her.  
>"Wha, where-?" She mumbled, eyes wide.<br>"You safe." A new voice said in English but with a German accent, a woman's voice.  
>Stella looked up the voice, seeing a normal woman. She was older, her brown hair graying and her beautiful face having a few wrinkles, mostly worry lines. The girls, the Little Sisters, crowded behind this woman, eyeing Stella curiously.<br>"Safe?" Stella muttered doubtfully.  
>"Yes. Here you are safe." The woman assured. "My name is Tenenbaum. Here to help."<br>"Help me by getting me back home!" Stella cried, leaning forward desperately.  
>Tenenbaum frowned, clasping her hands together. She looked at Stella with sad eyes.<br>"How you get here? To this awful place?" She asked gently.  
>Stella closed her eyes, her chin starting to tremble. She sighed, opening her eyes.<br>"Two of my friends and I went on one of their father's boats. We didn't think we'd venture so far into open sea. You see, one of my friends' father's owns this island not too far from here. It was a stupid idea, to go out into the ocean."  
>Stella paused, her eyes far away.<br>"My friend, Mariah, spotted this terrible place, and we stopped at that tower for the night. The next morning, Mariah was gone. Lindsey and I searched the tower, but she wasn't there. Lindsey then suggested going inside that circular elevator thing. I told her that wasn't a good idea. She dragged me down, anyways. She pulled the lever and we went down, down, down. As soon as the door opened, we saw Mariah's body not two feet from the opening. Lindsey screamed, calling forth all those vile things. She tried to close the door, but one of them grabbed her though the closing gap and pulled her out."  
>Stella's face went white.<br>"Her scream was cut off. I was trapped inside the elevator, the creatures banging on the window, clawing at the top. I thought that I would die in there, but soon they all crept away into the darkness. I didn't dare leave yet. They could've been sitting in the shadows, waiting..."  
>Stella trailed off, shuddering. The Little Sisters were surrounding the bed now, staring intently. That's when Stella saw that some of the girls' eyes were normal; they weren't the ADAM harvesting things. Tenenbaum saw this, and she grinned.<br>"Few of the little ones were saved." She explained, patting one of the girls' head. "Saved by great man."  
>Stella looked over at Tenenbaum, who was wiping her eyes.<br>"Great man?" Stella repeated softly.  
>Tenenbaum only nodded, looking at the girls with such care that Stella wondered if these were Tenenbaum's children, but they were all so different. One was blonde with green eyes, and another a brunette with grey eyes.<br>"Where did they come from? What happened to them...?" Stella's voice got softer as she saw the woman's expression.  
>"I created them." Tenenbaum whispered regretfully. "Worst thing I could've done."<br>Stella frowned, confused and wanted to know why this woman who cares so much about these girls would transform them into...monsters. But she could tell it was best not to question her further about their creation.  
>"How were they saved? Changed?" Stella asked.<br>"The great man, he saved them." Tenenbaum sighed, standing up.  
>"Yes, but how?"<br>"I'm not sure..." Tenenbaum murmured, her mind elsewhere.  
>She was staring at the door, her eyes narrowed. Stella striped the sheets from around her and stood, her legs like Jell-O from running hours ago.<br>"What is it?" The girls whispered, clutching at Tenenbaum's skirt.  
>"We must go, little ones." She told them.<br>"What? Go?" Stella repeated.  
>"Yes, that Big Sister that rescued you regrets it. She wants you."<br>Stella's lungs could've collapsed. She stumbled, almost falling back onto the bed. That thing that saved her now wants her?  
>"But why-?"<br>"Shh, I hear-!"  
>Tenenbaum was cut off by a high-pitched wail mixed with a low roar. Stella covered her eyes, feeling as if she knew what that noise was, but at the same time having no idea what it was.<br>"Big Daddy." Tenenbaum whispered and Stella thought. "He's defending you!" The woman cried, turning to Stella. "Why?"  
>Stella stammered, and then fell silent as the sounds of distant memories flooded her mind. She fell back onto the bed, seeing the past...<br>She was young girl, maybe seven. Her pale blue eyes were a glowing yellow and her wavy brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a ribbon tying it together. She was wearing a torn, bloody green dress and holding a strange syringe with a bottle attached to it. It was full of a bright red fluid. ADAM. A Big Daddy was behind her, watching carefully for any splicers foolish enough to attack his Little Sister-  
>"NO!" Stella screamed, standing back up sharply. "I never was! I-I don't remember..!"<br>Her scream echoed through the silent room. Tenenbaum's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. The Little Sisters were hidden behind the woman, staring. No sounds, the Big Daddy and Big Sister gone.  
>"I'm not a Little Sister! I never was!" Stella cried. "I am Stella Abrams, not a Little Sister!"<br>"Stella Abrams?" Tenenbaum repeated. "You...you survived? You changed?"  
>Stella screamed again, clutching her head in confusion.<br>"You were one of first Little Sisters! You were one!" Tenenbaum explained. "I thought you looked familiar...The Big Sister must've thought you Little Sister, so she defend you. But now she finds you are not. She is angry."  
>Stella, panting, slowly sat back down. Her head throbbed and confusion washed over her.<br>"That Big Daddy must be...yours." Tenenbaum continued. "The connection hasn't been severed. He's been waiting for you."  
>As if to confirm Tenenbaum's words, there was another low grumbled followed by a loud metallic bang, and then another. Stella gasped, again knowing and not knowing what that sound meant.<br>"Mr. Bubbles?" One of the girls whispered, looking over to the vent.  
>"Yes, her's." Tenenbaum answered. "Go to him, else he get mad."<br>"What? Are you crazy?" Stella exclaimed. "I-"  
>"You are Little Sister, he wants you."<br>Stella wiped her eyes, confused and tired. One of the girls, a rescued one, tugged on Stella's skirts.  
>"Mr. B misses you. Why won't you go see him?" She asked.<br>"Will...will he hurt me?" Stella whispered.  
>"No! Mr. B loves you. He'd never hurt you." The girl put a hand on Stella's arm.<br>The others gathered around her, trying to pull her up. Fear constricted Stella, but at the same time, an undying sort of love embraced her as she neared the vent.  
>"Go on." The girls urged.<br>Stella gulped, but reached up and grabbed the vent's round opening. She pulled herself up into the hole and stumbled through. She landed on the bottom and sat for a second. Stella looked up to the exit, a faint light coming through. She hesitated at another low sound, but reached up once more. She pulled herself up and almost fell backwards. A Big Daddy, her Big Daddy, was standing right in front of the vent. She was staring into its diver suit helmet, which glowed a bright yellow through the holes. He was bigger than Stella remembered. It was a Bouncer Series, big and wide and lumbering.  
>She didn't say a word, only stared at him and reluctantly let the memories flow back to her. She looked behind him and saw the remains of the Big Sister, twisted metal and broken glass all that was left. Her Big Daddy grumbled, getting impatient. Stella sucked in her breath and jumped down, surprised at how well she fit through the hole. Her Big Daddy made a higher pitched noise, a happy sound.<br>"Hi," Stella murmured. "...Mr. B."  
>Now what? She thought, feeling love and fear once more. Here she was, a fifteen-year-old girl, as a Little Sister. If the connection wasn't severed, how come Stella still felt fear? A memory flashed before her, the last moment she spent with this thing:<br>Stella was young again, a Little Sister. Her Bubbles was behind her, stomping to keep up with the girl. She stopped at a body and sniffed.  
>"This one is full of ADAM, daddy!" She said excitedly.<br>She knelt down and was about to shove her needle into the corpse when there was an explosion. Her Bubbles roared, a red light coming from his helmet. Stella screamed, diving for Bubbles' back. She grabbed on tight, but was somehow pulled away. Suddenly, her Bubbles fell, moaning as his light slightly faded.  
>"No! Mr. B!" Stella screamed, her sweet young voice mixed with a strange low, frightening one. "Let me go! Bubbles!"<br>"Hush now, my dear Stella." A stern voice ordered. "We are saving you."  
>"Mr. B!" Stella wailed, ignoring the person holding her and struggling as she was moved farther away.<br>"Here, help her." The voice said.  
>Stella was handed to another Big Daddy, but it was thinner and taller. She wailed and shoved his hand away, but it was useless. The Big Daddy, a Delta Series, put his hand on the side of her face. Stella froze, feeling strange. She moaned, and then a flash of light...<br>A shudder, and Stella was back, staring at her Bubbles for the first time in eight years.  
>"They took me away from you, from Rapture." She murmured. "...They did right." Stella paused, seeing how the Big Daddy would react. He did nothing. "I could've been killed here," Her Bubbles grunted, disagreeing. "I know you would've defended me, to the death, but then what? I'd either be slaughtered by splicers or I'd still be taken away. It's not safe here for girls, no matter the age."<br>She stopped again.  
>"Do you...understand me?"<br>The Big Daddy made a slight nod of his head.  
>"Then, you must know that I'm leaving..."<br>He raised his head sharply, making the low groan.  
>"It's not right for me to be here, Bubbles." She was surprised at how easily the name rolled off her tongue. "Rapture needs to be destroyed. The Little Sisters have to be set free, brought back to families. Like me." She stepped closer, putting a hand on his arm. "I know you love me, I loved you. <em>Loved<em>."  
>She drew her arm back.<br>"I'm scared now and homesick. I have to go back."  
>Her Big Daddy did nothing, made no noise. Stella sniffed, refusing to let herself cry. She looked away.<br>"Our connection, it has to be severed-"  
>He roared, shaking the ceiling and making shards of plaster and wood fell from the ground. Stella yelped and avoided a piece by jumping back up on the platform under the vent. She could've sworn that she head voice: Splicers.<br>"Or, or you find...no." Stella said quickly, still standing on the platform. "You'd die either way, connection or not!" She paused, listening. "You'd go insane if I left with the connection still in tact...but you haven't yet. I've been gone for eight years." She paused again, shrugging it off. "But you'll die when the connection is gone. Well, you'd go into a coma, but still...How-how do I know all this? Ah, that doesn't matter, but in order to severe the connection, I...I have to die."  
>Her skin went cold and her eyes went wide at the realization. Kill herself? No, there had to be another way. Stella looked at her Bubbles.<br>"I don't want to die, but you can't go insane either." She murmured. "Maybe...if my heart stops? And I come back?"  
><em>No,<em> she thought, _I could die. Bubbles would be broken, but..._  
>"Just go." Tenenbaum said from behind, calling up the vent. "He will be fine, alone."<br>"Leave him?" Stella's heart wilted strangely.  
>She had no choice. She had to leave him. Stella looked at him, feeling anguish and torment at the thought of leaving this monster. It was then overwhelmed with thoughts of her home and family.<br>"Yes, leave." Stella Abrams whispered. "Good-bye, Bubbles."  
>Stella hurried up to him and hugged the Big Daddy. She pulled away, swearing that she heard him say "Good-bye". She suddenly yearned to remove his helmet Stella reached for it, but the Big Daddy turned and stomped off quickly into the city.<br>"Bubbles!" She cried, emptiness swelling within her.  
>Her knees trembled, and she almost fell. <em>It's for the best,<em> Stella thought, _it is,_  
>She heard the noise of the splicers, and so Stella turned and climbed into the vent one last time. She hopped back into the nursery and was grabbed by Tenenbaum. The woman pulled her along, telling Stella how they were getting out of Rapture.<br>Of course, Stella didn't listen. She let her body go limp, feeling nothing. Stella was thrown, practically, into a chamber with the Little Sisters who all seemed to be normal again. Someone handed her a breathing mask, and Stella vaguely put it on. There was a blast, and before she knew it, they were on the surface again. The little girls were blinded by the sudden bright sunlight. There were bubbles created by them with fear, but then delight. Stella tried to stand, but saw that she was in water. The chamber was full of water, but it rushed out when a door was thrust open.  
>The little ones surged out with a-Big Sister?<br>Stella screamed as she was forced out by the water and ran into the Big Sister. It didn't even flinch. A girl pulled Stella away and led her to the platform surrounding the glass chamber.  
>"She saved us." The girl said, pointing to the Big Sister who removed her helmet. "Elena saved us."<br>She was a girl, a young woman. She was kneeling over a Big Daddy, Delta Series. And Stella lost it. Fear gripped her again as she saw the thing that rescued her years ago. It had to be the one.  
>"You!" Stella cried, running over to the girl and beast as her fear was replaced with gratitude. "You saved me, eight years ago!"<br>The girl, Elena she was called, blinked.  
>"My father? He saved you years ago?" She asked, confused.<br>"I was a Little Sister, and he changed me." Stella said breathlessly. "Saved me."  
>Elena smiled, glancing down at the Delta.<br>"He remembers you..." She murmured.  
>Stella looked down and saw that the Delta's helmet was dark, no light. He was dead. Elena's smile faded slightly.<br>"I did it to save him." She explained. "He's still with me, always."  
>Stella furrowed her brow, but soon smiled. She was going home. Looking back, she saw that the tower was crumbling. It was finally all over.<p> 


	8. Tron Legacy: Foreseen

Foreseen  
>The program struggled to get free, but it was pretty pointless. She was being held tightly by <em>his<em> best drone. Ply heard rumors being whispered on The Grid about how the almighty Tron was still alive, and how C.L.U. actually spared the hero's life and put him under his control. Ply scoffed at the idea. It was ridiculous.  
>She was pulled back to reality when the program holding her jerked her forward. Ply cried out angrily, cursing at him. Rinzler stared ahead, his black helmet hiding his face and only showing Ply her reflection. She almost jumped: Ply looked awful. Her white and black hair was even more messy than usual, and her pale skin had a few small cuts. The pixels that made her could be seen a little bit from her wounds, but not enough to make her fall apart. Her teal blue eyes stared back at her, tired and ready to give up.<br>But Ply was one to never give up.  
>It took Ply a while to realize that someone was talking to her. She swiveled her head forward and saw that C.L.U. himself was saying something. Ply coughed, and he stopped, staring at her in surprise.<br>"Could you start over? I wasn't listening." Ply said with a smile.  
>C.L.U. blinked and stepped in front of her. Ply looked back, fearless. He was an exact replica of the Creator, Flynn, in looks. In personality, however, C.L.U. and the Creator were absolute opposites. And Flynn has been gone for many cycles now. No one knew where he was, but Ply was sure that Flynn was still alive. She was fighting for him, against this corrupt program.<br>"Do I bore you?" C.L.U. asked, his arms crossed behind his back.  
>"Kind of." answered Ply, and she was slapped across the face by him.<br>Another shallow, thin cut appeared on her face. Ply stretched her jaw, making sure it still worked correctly. C.L.U. narrowed his eyes, losing his patience and temper. Ply smiled again.  
>"Please do continue. I wish to hear what you were saying."<br>C.L.U. sneered and gestured at his drone. Rinzler released Ply for a second to grab her disk, and then he held her arm again. With his free hand, Rinzler handed the disk to his master. C.L.U. held it in his hands, and it activated. Ply's face appeared in the pixels, and various scenes flew by that Ply couldn't remember having, but C.L.U seemed to see something worthwhile. His face lit up when an older man appeared standing with a younger man, and they looked like-. The disk faded and he kept it, turning it in his hands.  
>"Interesting, interesting indeed." He murmured.<br>"What?" Ply said out of pure curiosity.  
>"You, my dear." answered the program. "You are interesting. Your disk, it's the most curious thing; it showed me things in the <em>future<em>."  
>"<em>What?<em>" Ply repeated incredulously. "You're insane. No disk can do that-"  
>"Then tell me, Ply," C.L.U. said her name with a strange tone of affection that made her wince. "Why didn't you recognize any of the scenes either?"<br>Ply froze, wondering how he knew. Was her expression that obvious and easy to read? She cursed at herself silently. When she didn't answer, Rinzler squeezed her arm. Ply yelped and yanked her arm, but he held her tight.  
>"I don't know why," She hissed through clenched teeth.<br>"Exactly. And it showed me wonderful things. This is great, Ply! You made me so happy." C.L.U. touched her face almost tenderly, and Ply snapped her teeth at him furiously. "Now, now, there is no need for that. I could just have you derezzed right now, but you are much too valuable."  
>Ply only glared, hating how he was using her like this. C.L.U. waved his hand, and Rinzler took her from the room. Ply looked back over her shoulder, her disk still in his vile hands. And, she couldn't help but feel that she was the reason for an awful happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Only a millicycle later, the portal opened.<br>Ply heard this from her containment unit. She broke out soon after hearing. It was rather easy, seeing how everyone was focusing on the new User. Ply went to the Arena, knowing that this is where he had to be taken. And she made it just in time to see the final round. It was Rinzler versus this User. She gasped as his face appeared on the large screen: This User was the younger man seen on her disk.  
>Ply had foreseen that, somehow, this User, who turned out to be Sam Flynn, son of the Creator, was coming to the Grid. And C.L.U. had something terrible in store for him.<p> 


	9. Mass Effect 2: Deciding Her Fate

Deciding Her Fate  
>"What?" Leslie repeated incredulously. "That's ridiculous! I won't allow it."<br>"We don't need _your_ permission." snapped the Citadel nurse. "Only your commander can give the final answer."  
>Leslie crossed her arms, fuming. Here she was, being told that she was a "rogue AI" because of her biotic eye. And now the Citadel people are overruling Cerberus' doing. Yes, Cerberus was responsible for Leslie's eye, but she knew better to not tell them. She only just recently found this out herself. Leslie glanced over at her commander, Shepard, who looked distressed and just as frustrated as her.<br>"I'm going to agree with Ms. Banker about this being ridiculous." He finally said. "It is. Leslie is a _human_. How can she be a rogue AI when she's human?"  
>"Commander," the nurse started just as heated. "It doesn't matter. The eye has to be taken out."<br>"If I say so." corrected the commander.  
>"Yes, if you approve."<br>"Which you don't, right?" chimed in Leslie.  
>Shepard shot her a glance that was more uneasy than reassuring. She frowned at him and opened her mouth, but the nurse spoke before she could.<br>"If she doesn't have the operation, she'll have to stay here on the Citadel." She informed them rather darkly.  
>"<em>What?<em>" Leslie and Shepard exclaimed.  
>The nurse nodded, a sly grin on her face, knowing she had just won this arguement. Shepard cursed softly, but Leslie shouted her profanity.<br>"Now, that's not fair!" complained Leslie.  
>The nurse merely shrugged, not even looking at the young woman. Leslie turned to Shepard, who was rubbing his eyes warily.<br>"Only if she goes through-?"  
>"She can leave with you, yes." The nurse answered.<br>"You can't be serious, Shepard," Leslie argued. "I-"  
>"Do it."<br>His voice was soft, but it silenced Leslie like a loud scream. She stared at him, feeling a bit betrayed. He looked back at her sadly.  
>"What choice do I have, Leslie?" He told her gently. "I need you on the <em>Normandy<em>, and if this is the only way..."  
>"So be it." Leslie finished with understanding.<br>Then, the nurse took her away and prepped her for the operation.  
>***<p> 


	10. Inhertiance Cycle: Protective

**Inheritance FanFiction**  
><span>Protective<span>  
>She sneered, her pretty face contorting into narrowed eyes and a wrinkled mouth. She knew the face wouldn't her anywhere, but she tried anyways.<br>He wasn't even looking her way.  
>Vanessa huffed, stomping her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms angrily. She hated when Eragon ignored her. And he seemed to be doing it a lot. Before he could walk away, Vanessa pounced on him with his back still turned. He was pretty tall for a twelve-year-old, so Vanessa could easily wrap her short, fourteen-year-old legs around his hips.<br>Eragon staggered, but held the small girl's weight. Vanessa blew come her dark red hair from her face, putting her chin on his shoulder.  
>"Did I upset you?" She asked, widening her green eyes innocently.<br>"No," Eragon muttered, trying to wriggle her off, but Vanessa only tightened her grip. "Please, Nessa, you're getting too big for this."  
>"Tell me what's bothering you."<br>Silence seemed to fall over all of Palancar Valley. The traders were here, but it was getting dark, and more and more traders closed their stalls for the night. That only met one thing.  
>"Come on, Vanessa," Eragon said seriously, since he used her full name. "The stories; I don't want to miss them."<br>"Then tell me what's wrong." Vanessa pressed, but she climbed down from him with a firm hold on one of his hands. "What happened to telling each other everything?"  
>Eragon looked down, away from her piercing green gaze. Before he could explain himself, someone was approaching them.<br>"Vanessa?" A male voice called, and Eragon immediately dropped her hand.  
>"Oh, hello, Lance." Vanessa shouted, giving the young man their position.<br>The burly seventeen-year-old of Therinsford, a trader's son, came closer to them with lantern in hand. His brown eyes darted between them, noting how close they were. Eragon kept his eyes down, wishing no trouble with Lance. Lance's jaw tightened slightly, his jealousy beginning to show. Vanessa glanced between the two boys before jumping in front of Lance.  
>"Lookin' for me?" She asked sweetly, holding his chocolate brown gaze all too easily.<br>"Well, yes," Lance's eyes glanced sharply back at Eragon for a second. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit and listen to the stories with me?"  
>"I'd love to, Lance," Vanessa replied, turning slightly back to Eragon who waited awkwardly. "As long as Eragon can join us. He loves the tales that old Brom spins."<br>Anger and jealously flashed across Lance's face, but it was quickly replaced with a tight grin.  
>"Why not?" He said flatly, practically spitting the words.<br>"I don't have to join you, Nessa-" Eragon cut himself off, knowing how Lance hated when he called Vanessa that. "Vanessa, my uncle is probably expecting me, and you know how he is..."  
>"Oh, Garrow needs to lighten up." Vanessa insisted, taking Lance's hand in one of her's and Eragon's in the other. "You were just saying how bad you wanted to listen to him. You seemed very insistent about it."<br>"That's alright," Lance answered for Eragon. "If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't want to come."  
>Eragon's eyes met Lance's for a second, and he released Vanessa's hand for the second time that night. Vanessa's lips formed a small frown at the gesture. As Eragon turned to leave, Lance tugged a little violently at Vanessa's arm, jerking her away from Eragon. She let loose a quiet yelp, but that was all Eragon needed to hear. He instantly turned back to the two, his fists tight at his sides.<br>"She's a lady." Eragon warned, his voice threatening. "Treat her so."  
>"Oh yeah?" challenged Lance, practically throwing Vanessa to the side and placing the lantern on the ground. "And what are you gonna do it about, farm boy, huh?"<br>Vanessa attempted to move between them, but Lance shoved her away, sending her to the ground in a flurry of dust. Eragon roared, completely outraged. His fist cracked against Lance's jaw, but it was the only punch that was thrown because Vanessa was back on her feet and screaming at the two young men.  
>"<em>Stop it!<em>" cried Vanessa, grabbing hold of Lance's wrist to stop his throw. "Gods above! What is wrong with you two?" She snapped her head between them, her eyes shooting daggers. "I think I'll just go home now. Till next time and have a safe journey home, Lance, and Eragon." She paused, looking at him sadly before mouthing the words, 'Thank you.'  
>And with that, Vanessa stormed back into town. Both men watched her leave, and once she was out of sight, Lance stepped up to Eragon. He poked the smaller boy's chest menacingly with a finger.<br>"Listen, little man, I don't need you messing things up with Vanessa and me." spat Lance. "I'm going to marry that girl some day, and you'll be left to cry alone in a corner."  
>Lance turned away, grabbed the lantern, and stomped back to town where the lights were gradually dying. Eragon was left alone, panting instead of breathing. He didn't love her. Gods above, he loved her, but not like that. Not like how Lance says he does. Vanessa was like his sister. She meant so much to him, and to see her treated like this...<br>Eragon prayed that she would never marry this awful man. But, he knew that despite how he was toward her, Vanessa had a strange attraction to Lance. It sickened Eragon to know that. Nessa deserved better.  
>With one final look over the dying lights of Carvahall, Eragon turned away and headed back into the darkness towards home. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Eragon swore to protect Vanessa from that horrible boy.<br>***

(May come back down the road and change this. Enjoy!)


	11. Tron Legacy: Disk Wars and the User

**Tron: Legacy Fanfiction**  
><span>Disk Wars and the User<span>  
>Ply watched with agonizing helplessness as the Unknown User looked around wildly in confusion on the arena floor. She had warned Quorra about her disk's strange material as soon as she was able to. With a pang of anger, Ply reached behind her to remember that her disk was still in <em>his<em> hands. She cursed just as the Disk Wars began. The User, the Son of Flynn, seemed to get the hang of disk battling rather, and surprisingly, quick. But, after all, he was the Son of Flynn. There were a few times that the User almost perished, but he amazed the Programs, including Ply, to make it to the finals against-Ply's skin crawled as the arena rearranged itself and the last two competitors stepped forward. The Son of Flynn against Rinzler. Just seeing CLU's loyal lap dog sent Ply into seething rage. He disgusted her, but Ply had to admit that he could use those double disks of his. The User, only known as a User to Ply, shouted of unfairness as Rinzler mercilessly came after him with the double disks.  
>***<p> 


	12. Mass Effect: Over the Edge

Over the Edge

It was a rather typical day on the Citadel for IA agent Vera Landen. She still had the satisfying tast of victory lingering in her mouth. She just nailed an Alliance officer who was helping this asari cover up her murders, smugglings, and plenty of other things that the officer should've reported.

Yes, just a typical day.

As Vera was returning to C-Sec to report her findings, she overheard plenty of things, as usual. She heard two turians arguing; one angry and loud, the other more collected and soft. There was a group of mercs gathered around a table, talking in hushed, fast voices. When Vera passed them, the conversation stopped as they all glared her down til she was past. An asari was flirting very opening with a handsome looking human that Vera recgonized as a well-known businessman. Chances were that the asari was an assassin, but Vera didn't have time to deal with it. The man was well-known, but not well-loved.

Just as Vera was getting lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand on her arm. Instinct took ahold of her, and Vera lashed out, grabbing the hand and preparing to twist it-

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Vera; it's just me!"

Vera let go immediately at the sound of his voice. Her face flushed, embarrassed that she was unusually jumpy, as she looked at the turian's face. She gave a small smile, spreading her hands in apology.

"Sorry, Garrus." Vera said to the turian with blue armor and face paint to match. "That last one, it-" Vera paused at Garrus' somber expression. "What? What is it?"

"I think you should see this." He answered, turing towards the apartments. "Quickly, if you could. They'll be there before us if we don't."

"What are you talking about?" Vera asked, her smile creeping back to break the tension that was quickly building up.

"Just, come on."

Before Vera could argue, her close turian friend clasped his three fingers around her wrist and began to pull her away.

"Garrus.." said Vera, although she let the turian walk her briskly towards the apartments. "What's going on?"

He didn't answer, but rather began a faster pace. Vera muttered and complained, and on Garrus went until they reached the apartmnet entrance.

"It's Kedzie." He finally said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh?" Vera inquired as the doors closed and the elevator rose. "She wasn't at work today, true. She wasn't feeling too good last night, though-" Vera stopped upon seeing Garrus' face; it was the same expression he had earlier, but looked more...sad. "Garrus?"

The elevator opened, and Garrus got about before he answered. He continued on, expecing Vera to follow. And she did, but slowly. He was waiting impatiently a few doors down, and Vera knew whose room that was.

"Garrus," She repeated softly, her face turning white.

He silently pushed the button on the door, and it opened within seconds, leaving a circular hole-doorway.

Suddenly, Vera's blood was pumping at an alarming rate as she ran into Kedzie's apartment. And there Kedzie was, hanging from a noose tied to the light fixture.

"_No!_" Vera screamed, pulling out her pistol and expertly shooting through the rope.

Kedzie's limp body fell, fast, the short distance to the ground as the rope burned through, and crumpled on the ground with a thunk. Vera knelt next to her friend, her partner, cradling Kedzie's head in her hands.

"No, no, no, no..." Vera moaned, the hot tears running down her face to _plink_ onto Kedzie's frozen cheeks.

"I found her like this," Garrus explained from behind, waiting in front of the now closed door. "But, from the looks of it, I'd say that she's...she's been like this for almost a day." He paused. "I'm sorry, Vera."

"She wouldn't give up like this, never..." Vera cried, her voice cracking and defensive. "She's stronger than that, than me!"

"I know, Vera." Garrus murmured, moving closer to kneel down next to her. "I also found this," He held out a note with Kedzie's familiar scrawl on it. "It was on the table."

But Vera only stared at her friend's suicide note, her tears blurring all the words together. Her hands stayed put, holding Kedzie's head in her lap. With a sigh, Garrus pried one of Vera's hands free, placing the note gently in her palm.

"Read it," The turian ordered softly.

Vera shuddered, holding back a sob, before she reluctantly read the note:

_Vera, for I hope you're the one that finds me,_

_I want to say I'm sorry, first. This has nothing to do with you, I want you to know. You did all you could, I know. I was the one who didn't do enough. I just let that harassment continue, and it was too disheartening to bring it forth for I know that I would just be dismissed with my claim. It became too much, my dear friend. I love you like the sister I never had, and I always will._

_Nail those bastards for me,_

_Kedzie_

The note fluttered to the ground as Vera's hand loosened. She stared foward, not really looking at anything. Garrus watched her carefully, having read the note himself before, and was waiting for her reaction. He expected Vera to go on a rampage, to hunt down those men who harrassed her friend. He expecected violence, but not this:

"I have to leave," Vera said, bowing her head to look down at her partner.

"What? Leave? Vera, what do you mean?" Garrus questioned with concern. "It was suicide, Vera. They won't suspect foul play, if you think they'll try to pin this on you-"

"No," She cut him off fiercely. "I have to leave. I can't stand being here any more." Vera paused, stroking a piece of stray hair from Kedzie's face. "The Alliance, the Council, all of it is just...stupid. I don't know why I've put up with them for so long. Humans mean nothing to them."

A harsh silence drifted in, and Garrus kept his similiar thoughts to himself. It was Vera's moment to rant, not his. Not yet.

"I'm leaving, Garrus." Vera said firmly, her voice more stable, as she met his gaze. "And I'm going to miss you."

Before Garrus could question her further, Vera kissed Kedzie's forehead and picked her up easily to carry her to her bed. Vera put her partner down gently, pulling the covers up to her chin. She murmured good-bye, brushing her fingers across Kedzie's face to close her eyes.

"I'll get them, I swear." whispered Vera.

She looked down at her partner for an extra second before turning away abruptly. She cut across the room, bent down, picked up the note, and crumpled it up in her hand. Only then did Vera look back at Garrus, who had stood back up and was now watching Vera again.

"I trust that you'll keep this a secret?" Vera asked, her voice low. "That you have no idea where I am?"

"Well, you never did say where you were going." Garrus answered, slightly confused.

"Exactly," Vera smiled, tucking the balled-up note into her pocket. "I will miss you. Good-bye, Garrus."

She brushed by him, and then she was gone. Garrus turned in time to see the door close again.

"May our paths cross again, Vera." said Garrus, his words bouncing off the walls.

Little did the turian know.


	13. Mass Effect 3: Flashback

**Mass Effect 3 Fanfiction**

**(A bit of language, for warning)**

Flashback

"Dirty human!"

The batarian's voice was as sharp as his hand, striking against Leslie's already raw cheek. Instantly, the metallic, bitter taste of blood flooded her mouth. Trying to look indifferent, Leslie ran a hand across her cracked lips, feeling the wet blood coat her fingers. She glared up at the batarian with her dark blue eyes, the fire within her getting hotter with each strike.

"You should keep that ugly head of yours out of things you don't understand." The batarian continued, flanked by two other batarians. "How many times must the Blue Suns remind you of that?"

Leslie replied with a sound in her throat, which resulted in a clump of bloody phlegm that she spat at the batarian's face. He drew back in disgust, bellowing out his anger. Just as the alien raised his arm to hit Leslie again, she raised her own hand with an evil grin forming on her face.

She'd had enough of this.

Instantly, Leslie's whole body began to glow an iridescent blue, her dark eyes now bright and deadly. The unexpectantly powerful biotic of sixteen years finally lashed out, sending her abusers spiraling backwards into the wall. She cackled, still glowing as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I could say the same to you," Leslie muttered, watching the Blue Suns mercs pick themselves up and run off. "Tell Aria to keep her ugly head out of my shit!"

Just as the mercs turned the corner and disappeared into the filthy depths of Omega, someone else approached Leslie. A human, wearing armor and sporting scars on her face. The human had her arms crossed, watching Leslie with a contemplative look. Her dark hair was pulled back in a rough bun, her equally dark eyes glancing back towards the direction the mercs took off in.

"Impressive." She said, stepping towards Leslie with another human, a dark skinned male, and a blue-clad turian on either side of her. "But why?"

"And who the hell are you?" Leslie snapped, her blue glow fading away slightly.

"Someone interested in your talents." She answered, uncrossing her arms. "The name's Shepard-"

"Whoa, as in _Commander_ Shepard?" interrupted Leslie, raising her hand to halt Shepard's words. "As in the Shepard that died two years ago?"

"So you've heard of me. I'm flattered." Shepard said with a smirk.

"Let me guess; Cerberus, right?" Leslie smiled at the commander's surprised expression. "Figures. Your friend here was a dead give-away, Commander." She gestured to the human male flanking the commander. "What do you, or Cerberus for that matter, want with me?"

"To fight for a better cause." said Shepard. "Not for…whatever it was you were doing earlier."

Leslie shifted her weight, sucking in her bottom lip and pretending to actually think about it. Before Leslie could give her sarcastic remark, Shepard stepped closer to her.

"I will explain more later, but I'm sure you've heard of the Collector raids and vanishing colonies." Shepard said, her voice low and serious.

Leslie froze; She knew about them, alright. Her family, whom she cut ties from long ago, but still cared for deep down, had vanished along with one of the colonies. Closing her eyes to calm herself, Leslie sighed.

"Say no more, Commander." Leslie said softly. "I know more than enough."

"I could use you to stop them…"

"Leslie; Leslie Banker." She filled in, opening her slightly stinging eyes.

"Leslie, we can stop them. Will you join my crew and put an end to the Collectors?"

The sixteen-year-old that had a hard, but brittle, exterior with a soft and fragile interior hidden beneath, bit her lip, seriously contemplating this time. She met the commander's eyes and stood up straighter, raising her hand for a salute.

"Count me in,"

* * *

><p>Leslie looks out the large window in the lounge, smiling at the memory. She glances behind her as the door opens. The Commander enters, giving the now nineteen-year-old biotic a grin.<p>

"Thought I'd find you here." says Shepard, standing next to Leslie. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking, is all." Leslie answers, gazing out at the passing stars and planets. "Thinking about how far we've come…how far I've come…"

"You're definitely not the same girl I discovered on Omega."

"Thank God for that," Leslie shakes her head. "I can't believe how stupid I was."

"We were all young once." Shepard says supportively.

"And now we're here; ready to go kick the Illusive Man right between his legs." Leslie grins, idly twisting a piece of her dark red hair with her finger. "Now we're one step closer to stopping this for good."

"Finally," Shepard whispers, staring straight out ahead. "Let's go get him."

"Aye, aye ma'am."


	14. Mass Effect 3: Endless

**Mass Effect 3 Fanfiction**

**(SPOILERS)**

Endless 

There were words to describe Vera Landen's state of mind or emotion. Her heart was beating erratically, like she just ran for her life from a whole platoon of Reaper spawn. But it's been days since she's seen action like that. Her eyes were perpetually red and stinging, tears always pooled in the corners of her plain green eyes. Nothing would make her tears stop, and she quit trying almost right away. Everything was sore. _Everything_.

"Kaidan…" Vera murmured, her voice catching a bit in her throat as she called out to him, stretching her hand across the bed they shared on the Normandy.

"I'm right here, Vera." Kaidan Alenko answered, rolling closer to her to envelop the broken woman in his strong, warm arms. "I'm right here,"

She folded into his embrace immediately, letting the sobs shake her entire body. His bare chest was warm, smooth, as Vera ran her fingers across it, trying to find some kind of comfort. Kaidan started slightly at the touch.

"You're burning up, Vera." He whispered, kissing her damp brow as he brushed her light brown hair back. "Chakwas should really look over you-"

"I miss her so much, Kaidan." Vera interrupted softly between sobs, nestling her head under his chin. "But she's gone-just gone, and now…"

"Hush, sweetheart." Kaidan told her gently, wrapping his arms more securely around the woman he loved. "Don't make it worse."

"If only you met her," Vera continued, ignoring his words. "My little girl, _our_ daughter. God, I should've told you sooner-"

"No, no. It was for the better." He argued as soothingly as possible, his lips brushing her forehead. "As awful as it sounds, I can't miss what I didn't know." Vera whimpered against his chest, but Kaidan plowed on. "Now, don't go blaming yourself for that, either. Like I said, it was for the best."

Vera didn't answer, only pulled herself closer to the man whom she held in her heart for years. Although, she wasn't locked away in his heart as he was in her's. After Kaidan broke off their engagement nearly a decade ago, he got involved with someone else: the commander of the Normandy and hero extraordinaire, Commander Shepard. Things got complicated during the first mission for Shepard with both Vera and Kaidan aboard, but after a few not-so-peaceful confrontations, both learned to avoid the other.

Then, after Shepard's untimely death, Kaidan fell apart completely, much like how Vera was acting now. When Vera heard the news, she wanted to try to find Kaidan to be there for him, but at the same time she wanted to spend time with her long-lost sister, Odessa, on the Citadel. And so, two years passed, bringing about the wonderful news that Shepard was alive. Vera heard this from Kaidan himself after they ran into each other on the Citadel. He was heated, angry, and needed someone right then. After he shouted about how Shepard showed up on Horizon after the recent Collector raid and how heartbroken he was about not hearing from her for two years and how she was with Cerberus and he didn't trust her anymore and how he missed Vera a lot more than he thought, and well, one thing led to another…

Kaidan left her in bed the next morning rather, and surprisingly, reluctantly. When Vera awoke to an empty bed, she found a new note on her omni-tool. It was an apology from Kaidan about last night. He admits that it was one of the best nights he's ever had, but it wasn't for the right reasons. Vera deleted it promptly after reading it.

Soon after, Shepard showed up on the Citadel and asked to meet with Vera. When they met, Vera found herself happy to see the commander. She smiled, making sure not to bring up Kaidan because Vera could still see hurt reflected in Shepard's dark eyes. Guilt panged in the back of Vera's mind as Shepard asked Vera to join her team again. Vera gently denied the offer, wanting to spend as much time with her sister as possible. Shepard understood and promised to stay in touch. Vera was startled slightly at the suggestion, but gladly accepted.

As the months went by, Vera noticed strange things changing with her. The most prominent of them was her significant weight gain. She didn't think much of it, just made sure to workout more. But even then, the weight wouldn't go. Then, nine months later, Vera gave birth to her daughter, Hope. At first, Vera was confused. It didn't make sense. When could she have…? Oh.

To her relief, the child looked nothing like the father except for her dark, brown eyes. She loved the baby so much that she looked past the unexpectedness of it. But, should she tell him? Vera pushed that thought out of her head as she caressed the small, cubby face of her daughter.

Another year passed, and Shepard needed Vera's help again against the Reaper threat that was very apparent. This time, Vera had an urge to oblige, so she kissed her daughter good-bye and left her in the caring hands of her sister, Odessa.

Then, everything happened in a rush: Kaidan and Shepard were over (She moved on with Garrus Vakarian, Vera's close friend), Vera and Kaidan were suddenly together again (but Vera wasn't questioning it too much), she told him about their daughter (He was ecstatic about it), the Citadel was the Catalyst, and Vera's sister and daughter were dead. Now, they were leaving for Earth any day to stop the Reapers for good.

"I love you," said Vera, turning her head to look up into Kaidan's dark eyes.

"I love you, too." Kaidan answered, tucking a finger under her chin to lift her lips to his.

Vera happily returned the kiss, moving her hands from his chest to his hair. Her fingers curled into his dark hair, locking their embrace with her fierce grip. Kaidan moaned under her lips before pulling away slightly. His finger tapped her nose affectionately.

"I don't think now's the best time to have another baby, hm?" He said, his tone light and jovial.

Vera knew he meant well, certainly, but it still made her close her eyes and swallow back a fresh wave of tears. Kaidan immediately caught his mistake and murmured an apology across her closed eyelids before kissing them. Vera only nodded, wrapping her arms securely around his chest.

"Believe me when I say that I do." Kaidan affirmed. "Because, I _really_ do. But, with us leaving for Earth any day now…"

"I know," Vera croaked, her eyes still closed. "It wouldn't bring her back, anyways."

"Vera…"

She kissed his neck in response, not finding any words as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks to wet Kaidan's bare chest. He stroked her head, whispering words of comfort to her. It helped some, but all Vera really needed was Kaidan. And he was there. Vera burrowed herself deeper into Kaidan's hold and warmth, trying in vain to forget everything else for just that one moment.


	15. Mass Effect 3: What Should Have Happened

What SHOULD Have Happened

_(and yes, part of me hates me for doing this)_

"_Thane!"_

Ellie Shepard watched in horror as the man closest to her heart was stabbed through the chest with that infuriating assassin's blade. The drell dropped to the floor, his dark red blood pumping out at an already alarming rate. The mysterious assassin glanced back at Shepard with a slightly amused look before flipping over the glass half wall, landing on the stairs below, and dashing out the door.

"Go, _go!_" The commander shouted at her team members, the asari Liara and the turian Garrus, gesturing wildly with her assault rifle at the door.

Both hesitated but a second before following their commander's order. As Shepard's squad ran down the stairs after the assassin, Shepard herself sprinted to the drell's side. His green, slightly scaled skin was smeared with red, his hands completely covered with blood as Thane tried in vain to hold back the blood flow.

"Thane," Shepard whispered, putting her own hands on his stomach. "Hang in there, you'll be alright-"

"Siha," His voice was soft, and it broke Shepard's heart. "Go, you must-must stop him…the Councilors…"

Commander Shepard paused, knowing that she had to leave him behind, but she couldn't make herself stand back up. Thane reached up and gently touched Shepard's cheek, the smear of dark red blood stark on her pale face.

"I have time still." He told her, though Shepard seriously doubted that.

"I'll call for help." She said, her voice breaking a bit as she reluctantly pulled away from him. "Are you sure-?"

"Go, Shepard!" Thane insisted, pushing her away. "I'll be fine."

Shepard, frowning, quickly turned away from the drell and tore after her crew. With each step, her resolve grew, and her thirst for revenge needed to be sated.

* * *

><p>The unidentified assassin escaped, to Shepard's dismay. But she had a feeling that this wasn't the last she'd see of him. And she hoped it wouldn't be as Shepard stood outside Thane's room in the hospital on the Citadel. A doctor was talking to her, telling her about how he didn't have much longer and how his son was there with him…<p>

"You should go in and say your good-byes, too, Commander." The doctor said before walking away to tend to his other patients.

Shepard released a shaky breath, her heart pounding in her ears at the doctor's words. Good-bye? Yes, she knew that Thane had Kepral's Syndrome and that his time was shortening to begin with, and that their time together would be even _shorter_, but…

Closing her purple eyes, the commander walked into the room. The doors closed softly behind her, and she opened her eyes to see, indeed, Thane's son, Kolyat at his side. He introduced himself again and thanked the commander for being there. Shepard was listening a little, but most of her attention was for Thane. He was in the bed, shirtless and bare, with the bed sheet covering him from the waist down. A tight, white wrapping was around his torso. Pale ghosts of blood were already starting to seep through the bandage. His head turned at her entrance, and Shepard nearly lost it completely as his dark eyes met her own.

"Oh, God…" She breathed, moving to Thane's side to take his hand tenderly in both of hers. "Thane, I-"

"Siha," That one word silenced Shepard instantly and got a slightly surprised look from Kolyat.

It also gave that final shove, sending Shepard into despair. Her eyes welled up with tears, a few spilling over to run down her cheeks. Thane reached up to her, and Shepard met him halfway by kneeling down. His fingers brushed at her face, her cheeks, her lips. She moaned, trembling as his fingers caressed her face.

"It can't be good-bye," Shepard managed to murmur as his fingertips continued to wipe at her tears. "Not yet."

"We knew-" Thane withdrew his touch as a cough took a hold of him, and Shepard closed her eyes as she listened to the agonizing sound till it subsided. Once his episode was over, Thane cupped Shepard's face back into his hand. "We knew this wouldn't last long, Shepard. We knew it would come to an end."

"But not like this!" Shepard cried, entwining her fingers with his to have it rest on her cheek. "Not…not like this…"

She closed her eyes, kissing his hand ever so gently. Thane looked ready to speak again, but he was overtaken once more with a cough, this one worse than before. His hand slid away from Shepard's, and when he could speak again, Thane beckoned Shepard close. She gladly obliged, bringing her face close to his. His lips briefly met hers, and Shepard had to hold herself back from grabbing at him, to keep his lips on hers forever.

"Siha, thank you filling my final days with your presence. It means everything to me." Thane breathed against her lips once they pulled away.

Shepard could only nod, her voice swept away with emotion as she stepped a bit away. Thane closed his eyes, then, and began to recite a prayer. Only, it was interrupted by yet another cough. Shepard covered her mouth with her hand, her heart screaming with each episode. His son took over where Thane left off, finishing the prayer. Thane smiled at his son once the coughing passed, saying something about Kolyat and priests that Shepard didn't quite catch. She was too caught up in her own emotions and tears to hear anything but her own heartbeat.

"Will you pray with me, Commander?"

Shepard started, curling her fingers into her mouth. Kolyat was now standing next to her, a small prayer book in hand. She inclined her head in consent. The younger drell cleared his throat, pointing to a paragraph in the open book.

"Kalahira, wash the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit." Kolyat began, his finger following the words on the page for Shepard's benefit. "Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention."

He shifted the book closer to Shepard, tapping at where she should begin. She moved her hand to her throat, her fingers still curled into each other.

"Guide…" Shepard took a deep breath, trying to loosen the tightness in her throat. "Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover-" Her voice cracked as she looked over at Thane. "…the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me."

Thane was gone before Shepard was done speaking. She gasped as a new set of tears overcame her, but she managed to come forward and run her fingers over his eyes, closing them forever. Her touch lingered for a second before she pulled away and brought a fist to her mouth.

"Kolyat, that last line," She whispered, her voice surprisingly strong and firm despite her tears. "Why did it say 'she'?"

"It was meant for you, Commander." Kolyat replied softly.

Her heart froze, and Shepard closed her eyes against the tears again. When she opened her red, stinging eyes once more, Shepard dropped her hand to her side and stepped back up to Thane's lifeless body.

"Good-bye Thane." She murmured, leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead. "You won't be alone long."

With one last longing look, Shepard turned away from the drell. She put a hand on Kolyat's arm and nodded. He bowed his head back, briefly covering her hand with his blue-green one.

"Thank you, Commander." He told her, his voice raspy with unshed tears. "You made his last days worthwhile."

_And he mine. _Shepard thought, but could only nod her head at him. She relinquished her hold on Kolyat and strode from the room, her cheeks still damp with tears.

Shepard usually wasn't one for revenge, and she knew that Thane would've disapproved, but she couldn't help but think about how she was going to throttle that assassin's throat as soon as she got the chance.


	16. Mass Effect 3: Escape

(_Catelyn Shepard Playthrough/Sometime before Rannoch_)  
><span>Escape<span>  
>She wasn't really sure what drove her to his rooms, but Vera Landen suddenly found herself standing outside of the starboard port door of the Normandy. He was probably leaning against the large, glass window. He did that often, just gazing out at the space that zoomed by. How easy it would be to just walk in and wrap her arms around his chest, to nuzzle her head into the small of his back...<p>

Vera had to choke back a sob, clutching at her arms in a desperate attempt to keep her ground. It was strange; She was never so terrified to face Kaidan Alenko before, not even after he broke off their engagement years ago. But, she needed to see him. No. She needed _him_.

He turned around at the nearly-silent sound of the door parting open, throwing Vera's chance to creep up behind him out the airlock. And he was, as Vera predicted, standing at the window-wall. His dark eyes froze her in the doorway, and Vera had to fight back the blush that was crawling up her neck. Kaidan gave her a soft grin, and she almost spun on her heel and fled. But something held her there. Maybe it was his gaze...

"Kaidan," His name came out in a strangled voice as Vera took a step towards him.

Concern flashed behind his dark eyes, and Kaidan was suddenly in front of her, putting a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, suddenly thinking of the child they had together whom he had no idea existed. Hope had his eyes...

"Vera? Are you alright?" Kaidan's voice jarred her out of her thoughts, leaving her to think of an answer, a response.

"I..." Now wasn't the time to tell him of their daughter. Not yet.

Kaidan tugged on her hand, leading her to the curved sofa in the room. He sat down, pulling her next to him. Vera noticed that he kept her hand in his. It gave her strength, courage. That is, until Kaidan brushed a loose piece of her light brown hair back behind her ear. She caught his hand before it left her face, holding it to her cheek. Kaidan stiffened, but didn't pull away. Vera's green eyes shot to his for a second, and she was going to ask the same question she'd been asking him ever since they've met again.

"Kaidan, about you and Shepard-"

"I told you already," He murmured with slight annoyance. "What we had was in the past. Besides, she moved on with Garrus. But..." Kaidan turned his face away, looking back out the window. "She did mean everything to me for a long time."

And then, words were forming in Vera's mouth before she could even think of the consequences.

"There was a time when _we_ meant everything to each other." She started softly, pausing to kiss his hand gently. "Couldn't we escape to that, even for one night?"

It was like she said the magic words.

Kaidan immediately brought his face to hers, lips meeting in a passionate rapture. She moaned under his kiss, crawling into his lap. With legs stratling either side of him, Vera grabbed his face with longing, holding his mouth to her own. Kaidan's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her ever closer and closer and closer...  
>It had been too long since Vera had been held like this, held by the one she loves. And as they melded into one with the galaxy as their backdrop, both yearned for more than one night of this.<p> 


	17. Legend of Kyrandia: Birthright

**Legend of Kyrandia Fanfiction**

Birthright

Muttering under her breath, Delle carefully made her way back to Zanthia's laboratory with the bucket full of the Enchanted Fountain's water. It sloshed over the rim, splashing onto her hands and getting her olive green dress wet. A few sprinkles of water had made its way onto her silver bracelet, and the sunlight shiing between the trees of Faeriewood made it shine and sparkle.

The young apprentice paused a moment, her mismatched purple-brown eyes gazing down appreciatively at the only piece of her illusive past. The seventeen-year-old knew nearly nothing of what came before her days with Zanthia. What she did know was that she was, more or less, adopted by the youngest Kyrandian Mystic who raised Delle as her apprentice. And then there was this bracelet.

Zanthia had told her that Delle had that when she was still a baby. Delle could only imagine, but she thought it as a gift from her parents who had perished days after her birth from something as unknown as the rest of her past.

"Stop daydreamin', Delle! We got things to do." Zanthia's voice stabbed through Delle's thoughts, and she snapped to attention, jostling more water out of the bucket.

She colored as she hurried on towards the laboratory that was rested near the edge of the swamp. Zanthia was framed in the doorway, her blonde hair frazzled and messy as usual. When Delle looked up, Zanthia disappeared back into the building.

Delle huffed, shuffling as fast as she could without emptying the bucket completely. She rushed towards the laboratory, water sloshing out at an alarming rate. She was close to soaked by the time she tumbled into the laboratory.

Zanthia was on top of her the second Delle stepped inside. She plucked the bucket from Delle's hands with clear impatience. The Mystic, handling the bucket with far more grace and not even spilling a drop, promptly dumped the Fountain water into her giant, black cauldron.

With a pang of jealous irritation at Zanthia's expert bucket-handling manuveur, Delle watched as the milky white liquid in the cauldron immediately become a pale cyan the second the water was added.

Once the bucket was empty, Zanthia tossed it behind her to have it knock into a shelf harmlessly. The Mystic snatched at the giant wooden spoon and began to stir the new mixture methodically.

"Thank you." Zanthia said as Delle moved to hover over her shoulder vigilantly. "Did you also point Brandon in the right direction?"

Delle started, almost forgetting about the young prince of Kyrandia. Although, Brandon was ignorant of his royal blood, poor thing, and he was very confused when Zanthia called him "the prince". He was as lost as Delle was, and she was happy to have someone to relate to.

"Yes," She answered, clasping her hands behind her back. "I told him to pick the ripest blueberries."

"And the flask for the water?"

"_You _gave that to him, Zanthia." Delle reminded, a slight strain of annoyance in her voice. "Remember? That was before you told him he was the Prince of Kyrandia. And I _know_ what I'm doing. I don't know why you fret so much."

"I know, I know. It's just..." The Mystic paused in her furious stirring, her eyes looking at the pale cyan inside.

A second passed, and then Zanthia turned her head to look at Delle. Her blue eyes were serious, sad even. Delle blinked, unclasping her arms to let them hang loosely at her sides.

"What is it, Zanthia?" Delle prompted, curiosity suddenly pumping in her veins anxiously.

The Mystic sighed heavily, releasing the spoon to let it wade in the potion. She gnawed on her bottom lip, contemplating. A second went by, and then Zanthia shook her head with urgency, grabbing the spoon and mixing furiously with renewed vigor.

The adrenaline in Delle's blood leaked away, leaving her feeling tired and annoyed.

"No, it's not the right time." Zanthia murmured in a rush, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"What?" Delle questioned, but Zanthia only continued her stirring.

Delle made a noise of impatience, snatching the spoon from Zanthia's grip. The Mystic gapsed in surprise, but recovered enough to give Delle an unhappy look.

"Give it back to me, Delle-" Zanthia began seriously.

"Not the right time for what?" Delle pressed, keeping the spoon just out her reach. "What are you talking about? Why are you acting so strangely, huh?"

Zanthia pursed her lips, her hand still held out for the spoon. Delle could see the hesitation in her blue eyes, the fear. It gave her pause, and she lowered the spoon slowly. The Mystic dropped her own hand, the spoon irrelevent now. She sighed again, running her hands through her tangled hair. Her hands lingered over her face, and that's only when she spoke again.

"Forgive me, Darm." Zanthia muttered, dropping her hands from her face to look at Delle with a small frown. "You were betrothed to the prince, Delle. You were to marry Brandon."

Delle rose her brows, not sure she heard the Mystic's words right. She opened her mouth to speak, but she found no words. Zanthia watched her cautiously, her bottom lip sucked in all the way in anxiety.

"What...what do you mean by I was _betrothed _to Brandon?" Delle finally sputtered upon finding her voice. "That doesn't make any sense, Zanthia-"

"Your parents were of the court," Zanthia explained quickly, her eyes closed as she rushed along. "They were close friends to King William and Queen Katherine, so close that when you were born, that they decided you were to marry the young prince." Here, Zanthia paused to grab Delle's wrist, the one with the silver bracelet on it. "This is the sign of your betrothal to him, and Brandon has the same one on his other wrist."

Delle, stunned into silence, could only gape wordlessly at her bracelet, seeing it in a whole new light now. She _did_ notice that Brandon was wearing a bracelet on his left wrist, but she thought nothing of it...

"Oh, my goodness." Delle breathed, pulling her hand free from Zanthia's hold to touch her bracelet gently. "You're serious?"

"Does this really sound like something I could make up on the spot, dear?" Zanthia replied, exasperated. "If Malcolm hadn't killed the king and queen, _you_ would be married to Brandon, and _you_ would be queen."

"That's...that's crazy-" Delle stopped herself as a realization dawned on her, making her furrow her brow in anger. "And you _knew_ this whole time? You knew who I was, who my parents-?!"

"Zanthia? Delle? I can't find the blueberry patch..." Brandon's voice startled them both, causing them to jump.

Delle snapped her head back towards the entrance where she could see the prince's form, her _fiance's_ form, coming up from the Fountain. She froze, her heart beating in her ears as she now looked at Brandon in a new light, as her husband-that-should-have-been.

"Zanthia," She turned on the Mystic, her eyes wide in apprehension as all thought of anger towards Zanthia vanished in seconds. "I can't do this, not after you told me-"

"Yes, you can. You must." Zanthia insisted, spinning her around and shoving her towards the open doorway. "As far as he knows, you're just a Mystic's apprentice. Try and keep it that way. Now, go!"

Zanthia gave Delle a final shove, causing her to flail out into the swamp and almost knock Brandon to the ground. He gave a cry of surprise, his hands catching her just before she fell to the swampy floor. Delle felt her face get hot as she looked up into his dark, worried eyes. She was surprised to find herself almost melting.

"Delle, you alright?" Brandon asked, keeping his hands around her shoulders.

_If only you knew, Your Highness_.

"Um, yeah." Delle squeaked out, attempting to regain her composure and push the thoughts of this man being her husband out of her head. "I'll-I'll take you to the patch myself, Brandon. And, we'll stop by the fountain on our way, yes..."

The prince gave her a queer look, but shrugged in compliance. He released her, and Delle hurried by him towards the direction of the patch. She fingered her bracelet, her eyes unconsciously trailing down to Brandon's own wrist where there was, indeed, an identical bracelet.

Her breath caught audiably, causing Brandon to give her another quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, glancing down at his wrist as he followed her gaze.

"I'm fine, just flustered by recent events, is all." Delle answered quickly, snapping her stare away while her face became a deep red. "I mean, with Malcolm escaping, and-and-"

_And discovering that you were to be Queen of Kyrandia. That, too, right Delle?_

"I understand." Brandon murmured, seeing her struggle with what he thought as Malcolm-related anxiety. "Much as happened, indeed."

Delle couldn't answer, only nodding her head in mute response as they continued past the Fountain. She glanced over at the Fountain, the sound of bubbling water calming her frazzled nerves, but then-

A laugh, a terrible cackle stabbed through the air and halted both apprentice and prince in their tracks. Brandon stiffened next to her, grabbing her arm and quickly pulling her slightly behind him protectively. She squeaked at his rather rough yank, but when she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, the young apprentice gladly shrunk behind her protector while releasing another squeal.

"Malcolm." Brandon drawled, surprising Delle with his arrogant and indifferent attitude towards the insane jester.

Malcolm gave another cackle, poking a stick at a small boat's sail that floated lazily on the Fountain's surface absently. He looked over at them from beneath his stringy and wild white hair that poked out from under his yellow-purple jester's hat. The four little bells on the ends of edge tail jingled at his every movement. His crazy, wide eyes roved over both of them, pausing in what looked like surprise at seeing Delle cowering behind Brandon.

Delle's skin went cold at his leering gaze, and she scooted closer to Brandon as she began to tremble slightly. Zanthia had, indeed, told her stories of Malcolm and how just his eyes could send you trembling. _Boy, she wasn't kidding_. _Not even a little_.

"Forgive me for interrupting, children." Malcolm's voice was like the sound of fingernails on a glass flask, and Delle closed her eyes as she pressed herself even closer to Brandon. "It does indeed seem like I am intruding on an intimate moment."

Brandon started in confusion, glancing down at Delle's cowering form that was latched onto his side. _Mystics above_, Delle thought wearily, wishing she could pull herself away from him, but she was frozen in place by Malcolm's words and eyes. Malcolm smiled widely at the young prince's expression, twirling his finger in the water. Brandon said nothing, only clenching his jaw. Malcolm shrugged, taking notice that he was obviously not going to get any more reaction out of either of them.

"How goes your quest?" The jester mused, his eyes bouncing with amusement.

"I have few tricks up my sleeve." Brandon told him, a bit more cocky than Delle would like.

"Are you ready now?" Malcolm questioned, jumping up and flailing his fists about in mock combat. "Shall we joust?"

"At this moment, I only seek water from the fountain." answered Brandon, not intimidated in the slightest.

His indifferent bravery struck Delle as both noble and foolish. She looked between the two men, her nerves on edge as their banter continued.

"What shame." Malcolm sighed, almost looking genuinily disappointed. "My finger bath is boring now, and I _must_ have some fun." He paused, his wicked smile plastered on his face as he held out his hand.

Brandon tensed up at his movement, stepping completely in front of Delle. That only caused Malcolm to widen his smile as his hand gave off a slight blue glow. One of the four orbs that circled the Fountain began to illuminate with the same blue, and it was suddenly up and flying into Malcolm's awaiting hand.

Immediately, the Fountain was drained of water and took on a sheen of rust as the magic was snagged away. Delle cried out in horror as the Fountain changed right in front of their eyes. Malcolm gave her a wink as he tossed the orb absently in his hand.

"Perhaps some hide and seek will amuse us all." Malcolm continued, now only watching Delle as he turned the orb this way and that, reveling in her winces. "If you need water, you'll have to fix the fountain first. I cannot tell you where to look. For that is neither fair nor fun!"

Malcolm tossed back his head and laughed once more as he sauntered over to the pair. Brandon shrunk back in surprise, but he kept a chivalous arm around Delle while Malcolm advanced. There was no reason for alarm, however, since Malcolm began to disappear right before their eyes. By the time the jester was nearing them, he had faded into oblivion with his cackle lingering behind menacingly.

They stayed glued to one another until his laughter faded away just as Malcolm himself had. Even still, Delle could not bring herself to unlatch her fingers from Brandon's arm. The prince didn't seem to mind, however. He released a long, pent-up breath before turning his attention to the shaken Delle at his side.

"You okay?" He asked her gently, brushing a fly-away strand of her dark red hair from her face.

The gesture sent her heart beating rapidly, and she was sure that her face had turned bright red again. In attempt to gain her composure, Delle pried her fingers from his arm and took a subtle step away. She cleared her throat, tucking that same strand of hair into her headband.

"Of course." She replied a little shakily. "Just-just-"

"I know." Brandon said softly. "It is nerve-raking when you meet him for the first time."

"Well, yes. I suppose so." Delle agreed, sighing deeply as she looked towards the heart of the forest. "So...where do we start looking?"

Brandon gave a small grin, an adventurous gleam flashing in his eyes. It gave her heart a little start, and Delle couldn't help but smile back at him. He turned away from the direction of Zanthia's laboratory, looking back over his shoulder.

"Looks like we have our own little adventure to have, Delle." He jerked his head in gesture for her to follow. "Come on, then. We can't let a crazy old man outsmart us."

Delle giggled, clutching a wad of her olive green dress in her hand to keep her from tripping.

"Lead the way, Brandon." She encouraged, having to bit her tongue to not call him 'prince'.

_It's going to be a long day._ Delle thought as she took his offered hand.


	18. Legend of Zelda: Need

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fanfiction**

_Shoot, started…9/16/2012?_

Need

Months had passed since the two realms have been separated, permanently, thanks to the Twilight Princess herself. The insane usurper, Zant, has been banished, defeated by the Hero of Hyrule. Yet, the princess couldn't shake off this layer of uneasiness that stubbornly hugged her skin.

Princess Zelda stood in her office, staring out the large window thoughtfully with her hands clasped behind her back. Her waist long brown hair was free of its formal plaid, trailing down her back with her two twists still on either side of her face. The princess had removed her shoulder plates some time ago, leaving them rather unprofessionally on the floor. She didn't care much, and she most certainly didn't care if it upset her maids. Her tiara was left sitting regally on her brow; the princess could never seem to make herself remove it except for sleeping and bathing. It gave her a sense of duty, something to keep her going every day.

"Your Majesty?" A sudden voice shot through the peaceful serenity of her room, causing the princess to turn her head sharply to the side.

"Yes, what is it?" Zelda snapped, regretting it immediately upon seeing who had interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around, unclasping her hands and leaving them at her sides. A smile tugged at her lips as she met the eyes of the young Captain of her Guard. It seemed only logical that she made the Hero of Hyrule the Captain of her Guard. Though, part of the princess knew that she just wanted the young man close.

"Captain Link, excuse my sharpness." She murmured quickly, glancing behind him to give a nod at the two guards accompanying him.

"Please, excuse my intrusion, Princess." Link smoothly replied, his dark blonde hair brushing just above his piercing blue eyes. "But, the Zora Consulate is here."

Zelda turned her head away, cursing under her breath. She had forgotten about that.

"Prince Rallis is very insistent on seeing you, Princess." Link continued, his lips twitching as he tried to keep a laugh at bay. "You have promised to see him for the last few weeks, but…"

The guards behind him raised their brows in surprise and shock. How dare their captain address the princess as such! One even cleared his throat pointedly, but Link paid no mind.

"Yes, well, sometimes even a princess forgets." Zelda said lightly, fiddling with her fingers as she met Link's eyes. "Captain…a word, please? Alone?"

Link raised a brow, but consented by shooing the guards out the door. They shot curious looks at their captain as the door closed behind them, but went with an obedient silence. Link turned back, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword hanging at his hip. His expression was one of pure curiosity. And, for some reason, it broke Zelda's heart.

"Link," She breathed, closing her eyes just as the tears began coming.

"Zelda!" Now that they were alone, he threw all formalities out the window, rushing forward to catch the princess before she fell to the floor.

His strong arms were around her securely, and then she broke all together. Her head fell limply onto his shoulder, her hands clutching at him desperately for…for something, she wasn't sure what. And he just held her, carefully maneuvering them to the floor. His rough, yet gentle, hands smoothed down her hair, whispering words of comfort as the princess continued to shake.

"I…I miss her…" Zelda finally managed, her fingers grasping his green tunic tight.

Instantly, Link stiffened.

He knew exactly who Zelda was talking about: Midna. He closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears at the mention of the Twilight Princess. Part of Link hated to admit it, but his feelings for Midna were impossible to ignore. He…_ I loved her._ And now that she was gone, part of the hero's heart left with her. She may have been terribly annoying and awfully rude to him, but Link knew she was just being herself, and maybe even trying to deal with her own feelings for him. In the end, Link couldn't deny his true feelings: that he had loved her.

And then, he felt Zelda's fingers brush his face, flicking the tears away that were slowly trickling down his face. His blue eyes opened in surprise, not aware of his tears, but he was more surprised when the princess leaned forward and-

Her lips were soft and supple under his, and Link couldn't help but kiss her back. While part of his heart belonged to Midna's, the other part was Zelda's the moment he first saw her, trapped in her own castle during the Period of Twilight. Somewhere deep inside him, Link felt like he knew the princess for an entire lifetime before they met for the first time. It felt like he _had _to love her, to give into this strange urge nudging him inside his chest.

It appeared that he was indeed giving into her as his hands caught her face, locking their lips together. She gave a little gasp between kisses, pulling herself into his lap with her legs straddling him on either side.

All thought of the Twilight Princess instantly left Link's mind, and that part of him that belonged to her cried out in dismay. _Shut up_, He cursed himself while he moved his hands to Zelda's waist, fingers splayed across her back rather possessively. _She's gone. She's never coming back, you know that. Zelda, on the other hand…_

"Link…" Zelda breathed, breaking away to brush her lips against his jaw and down his throat, slowly coming back up to meet his lips again.

It wasn't until her hands were tugging to get under his tunic that Link finally broke away completely. He grabbed her smaller, delicate hands in his a bit roughly. She started at his manner, but he quickly covered it by kissing each of her knuckles softly.

"The Zora Consulate, Princess…" He reminded her, though the sound of desire lingered in his deep, throaty tone.

"Goddesses, fish is the _last _thing I want to be thinking about right now." Zelda muttered with an equally lustful voice, bringing her forehead to his.

Link laughed, gently shaking them both. He brought up a finger to trace her cheek, sighing. The princess closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

Suddenly, her eyes burst open and she flew backwards, away from him as if his finger was burning her skin.

"Zelda-!" Link started, but she held out a hand.

The princess was breathing deeply, and fast. Her sparkling blue violet eyes were wide with shock, and she appeared to be shaking. Link made a move towards her again, but Zelda only shook her head.

"Dear Din, what did we just do?" She finally whispered, her hands fluttering over her heart anxiously. "I just…" Zelda brought a hand to her forehead, looking over Link with almost wild eyes.

"Zelda," Link tried again, moving onto his knees.

"No, Link." The princess said fiercely, bolting upward so she looked down at him. "This was…it was a mistake." Her eyes flashed, sorrow and regret behind them as she took in his hurt expression. "If my people were to know of such an affair taking place…"

"Why does it have to be an 'affair'?" Link questioned gruffly, standing up to now tower over the princess by nearly a head (He hit a major growth spurt since the defeat of Zant, something that Link liked to boast about quite a bit). "Why can't the princess court the Captain of her Guard? Zelda, we can't ignore something like this anymore."

She took in a sharp breath, her fingers clutching at her heart.

"So you've felt it, too, then?" She murmured after a pause.

Link raised his brows, matching her puzzled expression. He glanced away, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to think clearly. There had indeed been something in him that had felt different over the last few weeks. There was this, this yearning almost. _But for what?_

A few seconds passed, and when he looked back, he was surprised to see the glimmer of tears running fresh down the princess's face.

"I…" Her voice cracked, and she turned her head away sharply, curling her hand into a fist. "That was foolish of me to think that…Never mind, Link."

"Zelda,"

The princess snapped her head back, hope sparkling in her eyes as clear as day. His hands slowly came back, cupping her face gently. He felt her shudder under his touch, his thumbs brushing away the tears. With much less lust and fervor, Link lowered his head and pressed his lips against the princess's. She reacted immediately, looping her arms around his waist and kissing him back with an equal amount of gentleness.

Link felt Zelda smile under his kiss, which made him want to kiss her forever. He moved his hands down her neck to slide down her arms, holding her forearms. Then, he pulled away, but not before Zelda got a few more quick pecks in.

"I need you, my princess." He murmured, pulling her closer to his lean, muscular body. "Far more than I care to admit, honestly." Link had no idea where the words were coming from, but he let them flow as he held Zelda close. "This feels right, and I've never felt too right about anything before."

Zelda's forefinger and ring finger pressed against his lips, her own lips pursed in a "_shh_". Once he stopped speaking, her fingers trailed down to his chest and her hands rested over his beating heart.

"And I need you, my hero." Zelda said softly, staring right up into his eyes. "More than I need to breath, even."

"That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" Link whispered, their lips now inches away as he bowed his head.

"Shut up."

Her fingers curled into this tunic tightly, pulling his lips to hers. This kiss was far more gentle and intimate than the quick, passionate ones they shared seconds ago. It made Zelda melt, to feel his warm lips against hers in a perfect harmonic way.

The itchiness in her chest, that anxiety that a terrible occurrence was lurking in the shadows, was suddenly gone. Then again, everything was suddenly gone from her mind at the moment. She was too busy kissing her captain, her hero.


	19. Mass Effect 3: The Art of Cuddling

**Mass Effect 3 Fanfiction**

The Art of Cuddling

_Started 12/28/12_

The commander released a long groan of exhaustion, practically collapsing into her cabin the moment the doors opened. She stumbled inside, her hand slapping against the aquarium-wall in order to catch herself. Catelyn Shepard, humanity's last stand against the inconceivable threat of the Reapers, gave another weary sigh as she pushed herself away from the aquarium to totter precariously over to her desk on the other side of the room.

Her hands were still shaking from her encounter with the giant, mind-controlling creatures, dubbed the Leviathans, that had created the Reapers themselves. When the sentient being entered her mind, literally entered her mind, Catelyn had never felt so cold and...dark. There was no other way to describe it. It was like that miner had said back on that asteroid where Garneau was; if dark could be a feeling, that's what it was. Despite the rather terrifying encounter, it ended on a high note with the Reaper-creators agreeing to destroy what they made. This war wasn't looking so bad anymore.

With a gasp, Catelyn gave a shudder as a cold shiver ran across her skin. Leftover from the mindplay with the Leviathan, she figured. The commander braced herself against the edge of her desk, closing her dark brown eyes against the surprising onslaught of tears. She fell back into her chair, releasing her hold on the desk because her arms began to shake horribly. Her face fell into her hands, fingertips relievingly cold against her hot forehead.

Even though this war was turning in their favor, that didn't mean it took any less of a toll on her. It was times like these, when she felt completely worn out and ready to throw in the towel, that she was eternally grateful that she had someone who cared for her as deeply as he did.

Dropping one of her hands, Catelyn began to slap around on her desk for her intercom. She left one hand covering her face as she searched blindly. When her fingers smacked the call button, it immediately went out to the only person she had on speed dial. He answered seconds after the first ring.

"Shepard?" Just the sound of his flanging voice warmed her heart. "You alright?"

"Garrus, I need you." She said at barely a whisper, but she knew he would hear her. "Please..."

"Of course," The turian, her turian, assured urgently. "I'll be right up."

Catelyn waited patiently for him, still slumped in the chair when the door to her cabin opened less than a minute later. Her elbows were resting on the desktop with her face hidden in her hands. She didn't look up to see him come towards her, but Garrus didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Shepard..." He murmured, his voice telling her that he was directly behind her. "I knew I should've stayed with you when we left that ocean of a planet." His three-fingered talons slid over her shoulders, and she moaned as he began to gently massage her tense body. "You really scared the hell out of me today, Shepard."

"I know, I know." She muttered between sighs of relief, letting her hands fall in her lap as she titled her head back to gaze up into Garrus' beady blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

She put a hand over his and moved the other up to caress his carapice-hard face. His mandables quivered under her touch, and he shifted his face slightly to kiss the smooth palm of her hand.

"It's alright." Garrus told her, continuing his shoulder massage. "I know all about how you tend to do crazy, stupid, and dangerous things." He paused here to bend down, hovering his face inches above hers teasingly. "But that kind of turns me on, so I won't really argue against it _too_ much..."

Catelyn smiled, rolling her eyes before pushing herself off the chair to kiss him fleetingly. Obviously, Garrus was expecting more than that, because when Shepard lowered herself back down into the chair, he spun it around so she was facing him. She gave a small sound of surprise as the turian forcefully placed his hands on either side of her on the desk, trapping the commander in her chair. He gave her a taunting smirk, leaning in to nuzzle his face in her neck affectionately.

"Aw, Garrus." Catelyn grumbled as he re-explored the map of her skin from just below her earlobe to her collarbone. "I'm not in _that_ kind of mood."

"Oh, I don't know, Shepard." Garrus countered, one of his hands expertly tugging her chocolate brown hair free from its ponytail to have it tumble about her shoulders. "Is that desire I hear in your voice?"

"Can't we just cuddle?"

Garrus ceased in his necking at her suggestion, pulling away to look her straight in the eye. She felt herself flush at the ridiculous look he was giving her.

"I do not believe that turians were educated in the art of cuddling." He finally answered sarcastically.

"It's really easy." Shepard shot back, ducking under his arm to free herself. "And it's something I'm really in the mood for. If you don't want to, I'm sure Kaidan wouldn't mind coming up here to cuddle with me. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd jump on the chance."

She glanced behind her to see if her words had an effect, and she was very satisfied to see that they indeed did. Garrus huffed indignantly, stiffening with obvious jealously. He crossed his arms, making his way stiffly across the room after Catelyn to the bed.

"You wouldn't do that." He spat, making a face at the mere thought of it.

"You're probably right," Catelyn paused, looking over her shoulder coyly. "But that doesn't mean I won't try."

The turian growled under his breath, but gave a nod of his head. Catelyn smiled, giving a little hop in elation. She bounced on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. He became loose the second her lips touched his face, melting as he always did at her kiss.

"This is why I love you." She mused, not thinking twice about using the 'l word'. "Alright, first things first."

Catelyn began to undress herself, tugging at her boots and tossing them away first. As she shimmied out of her pants, Garrus began to get excited again. Just as she threw her pants onto the sofa, Garrus was already trying to pry off her shirt.

"I think I like where this is going." The turian murmured, only to have his handsy talons slapped away by Catelyn. "But-!"

"No, no." She scolded, wagging her finger at him. "I can undress myself, thank you very much." The commander pulled her uniform shirt over her head, leaving her in her panties and tank top. "I'm only getting comfortable. You better get comfortable, too, Garrus."

After throwing her shirt away carelessly, Catelyn flopped onto her bed lazily. With a yawn, she stretched her arms and legs almost like a cat before curling into herself. She peeked up from her limbs to see Garrus still standing over her with a dumbstruck look. Sighing, Catelyn turned onto her side, propping up her elbow and resting her head in her hand.

"Well?" She insisted, shrugging her shoulders and giving him a little smirk.

"What?" Garrus sputtered, throwing his talons around in frustration. "You didn't even explain this concept of 'cuddling'," Here, the turian made quote marks with his fingers to make his point. "to me. I don't know what the hell you want me to do, Shepard."

Catelyn groaned, flopping onto her back and stretching her arms out.

"I've never had to _explain_ cuddling to someone before." She muttered, staring up absently through her skylight that looked out into space. "But, I suppose you could start by removing anything that would be uncomfortable to sit around in first." She paused, turning her head to give him a playful scowl. "But not _everything_. That would just ruin the whole experience."

Garrus paused himself, giving her his own scowl. He curled up his talons and rested them on his hips, raising what could be considered his eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, Garrus?"

The turian gave a short sigh, dropping his arms and pinning the commander with a skeptical stare. After a pause, Garrus reached up and curled his talons around the collar of his armor. With a sharp tug, he yanked the breastplate over his head and tossed it away. Catelyn gave an appreciative once-over of the turian's angled and carapice-body that was now revealed. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but remember how she thought turians were unappealing in the physical appearance department.

And then that whole reach and flexibility thing happened...

Catelyn blinked, having to suppress a blush as Garrus sat down next to her on the bed. Along with his breastplate, he removed his boots, which just left him in his pants. His talons found their way onto her skin, tracing random shapes on the soft flesh of the inside of her arm.

"Alright," Shepard murmured, sitting up slightly as she prepared to adjust Garrus' position. "It's a lot easier than you think, sweetie. So, I need you to just..." She grabbed his arms and pulled him up so that he was sitting against the bedrest at a slight angle. "And then..." The commander lifted his arm that was closest to her, then snuggled into that space before drapping his arm back around her shoulders.

"There, easy." She mumbled into his chest, tossing her arm over his chest possessively.

Garrus uncertainly glanced about himself, lifting his arm around Shepard slightly in confusion. She sighed under him, nuzzling her face deeper into his body.

"Just relax, Garrus." The commander murmured sleepily, the wave of exhaustion suddenly hitting her hard again. "Just..."

"Shepard?" Garrus looked down at her as best he could without jostling her around. "Cate?"

He was answered with a soft, gentle snore. The turian started slightly at the sound, but the commander slept on undisturbed. In fact, it seemed as if she fell deeper into sleep as she pressed herself closer to him. Her face turned up a bit, allowing Garrus to see her. It was a peaceful sight, he had to admit. Her skin was smooth all round, especially the little space between her eyebrows that was usually wrinkled in concern.

She was beautiful.

The turian carefully brushed the free strands of her chocolate hair out of her face, his talons caressing her with a gentleness he never knew he had. It seemed he was learning a lot about himself ever since Shepard had taken him into her bed. A lot had even changed since _then_. Before, when Shepard first mentioned the idea of using each other to 'destress' nearly a year ago, she made it seem like that's all it would be. It would be a tumble under the sheets with no emotional attachment whatsoever. Which would've been bad for Garrus, because how was he supposed to keep his emotions in check when he had been in love with the commander for about as long as he had known her?

Now, he couldn't imagine life without her. Garrus was never really one for love, but now that he had it, he could never be without it. Without her. Garrus continued to draw shapes on her skin, lightly enough as to not rouse her. Shepard made a soft noise in her sleep, and Garrus suddenly found himself to be an expert in the art of cuddling.


End file.
